


Stubbornness

by Snowworries



Series: Girl Meets World [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, i love these two, they're underappreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>♪ Life is crazy, but I know I can work it out, cause' I got you to live it with me ♪</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist as the two lay uncomfortably on Riley’s bedroom floor. They had all fallen asleep watching a movie the night before, sitting on the floor leading to their current situation. The three had spent the night playing video games, watching movies and causing an absolute ruckus. When they were all watching the movie the three had tried to decide the seating arrangements, it was obvious, however, when Riley plopped herself down on her bed and immediately started texting her crush, Lucas Friar. Josh and Maya were then left sitting on the edge, and so they had decided to sit side by side on the floor as they watched the film.

Maya sniffed in her sleep, waking the sleeping Josh. His nose was attacked with the familiar scent of vanilla from her conditioner. It was her favourite, leading her to use it constantly, making him dizzy in an affectionate sense. She was so overwhelming to him that even her appearances, that were almost daily, would send him into a constant state of confusion where he felt distraction. He was unable to concentrate, constantly having to direct his attention elsewhere whenever she showed up at the Matthew’s house. His eyes grew wide as his grip loosened from around her waist, at that moment she rolled over, pressing his face into his chest, making them increasingly closer.

His eyes drifted shut as he feigned sleep. He desperately tried to slow his breathing but, because of his overwhelming attraction to her, his heart rate had increased dramatically.   
“So, are you always this awkward? Because you are really awkward, just to let you know,” her mumbled voice made him jump, which earned a small laugh from Maya. His face was bright red as he stuttered out a nervous apology. The two stayed there for a few moments longer, his head burying itself in her endless blonde curls, as she leant back into his chest. The two breathed slowly, senses awakening slowly.

After a few minutes passed she sat up, looking down at his awkward stature, wondering as to how a boy could contain so much dorky-ness , an affection smile directed at him before she ruffled his brown curls. The action was just so Maya that his planned retort died in his throat. She got to her feet and wandered into the Matthew’s kitchen with a sway in her hips that almost made him faint.

\---

He stood up, wandering toward the kitchen, spying her leaning against the kitchen aisle, he stopped short, unsure as to if he would continue on into the kitchen. He decided to leave her be, wandering into the bathroom to deal with his normal morning routine. He brushed his teeth before trying desperately to tame his wild brown curls. Not happy with the results after tirelessly brushing away, he decided that he had spent enough time in there. 

He wandered into the kitchen to see that she was looking through the fridge, grabbing random items and placing them all on the counter top. He walked over as he peered over her shoulder. Her hands wandered across all the items, constantly moving. He busied himself by collecting cereal bowls from the cupboards and grabbing all the necessary ingredients so that he could make his own breakfast. He heard a strange silence so he looked over his shoulder to see Maya standing with her back against the countertop. Her gaze was soft but determined, not an expression he found particularly rare but it was one he hadn’t seen in a long time.

Sitting down on the table benches, they ate in silence, sneaking glances at each other.

\---

Her footsteps echoed as she wandered through the halls, idle students chattering to their friends in front of their lockers. Luckily, being a senior for the first time meant that her lockers were situated in a different section from the younger high schoolers.

Then she saw her, Riley Matthews, barreling towards her at top speed. Maya extended her arms just in time to welcome the younger Matthews into her open arms. The two had seen each other that morning but the two were almost inseparable since Maya’s mum was often going on frequent trips to Philadelphia with her stepdad, Shawn.

“So, how did you sleep?” Riley said with a knowing smirk. Maya blushed a deep scarlet as she desperately tried to hide her face. Riley smiled as she pulled her into her side. “We’ll talk later but, for now, we have to get to class.” Maya’s returning nod was all the confirmation that Riley needed before pulling them into Mrs Baxter’s class.

\---

As she walked down the front staircase brown hair and a beanie caught her attention in her peripheral vision. Her head whipped around as she saw the one and only Joshua Matthews waiting for her arrival.

She groaned at the sight and paused hesitantly before taking the last step. She walked stubbornly slow towards him, earning an eye roll that deserved congratulations due to the overflowing amount of sass shown in one gesture.

When she finally stood across from him he motioned towards his car before he opened the passenger side door. Once Maya had taken her seat in the front alongside Josh, she noticed Riley sprinting towards the car, barely managing to avoid hitting the car. She swung the back door open before launching herself into the car.

Maya rolled her eyes before turning and beaming back at Riley as her legs bounced with unreleased energy. How Riley wasn’t bursting with her overflowing excitement amazed Maya as Riley usually did.

\---

The car ride was relatively long as josh decided to take the long route back to Riley’s house. Riley couldn’t stay still as Lucas had just asked her to prom. Her mind was buzzing as Maya slowly nodded off against the passenger seat window

The ride was quiet and Josh was unaware as to why. That was until he picked up on the quiet breathing coming from beside him. Her eyes were shut but her face was stress-free, something he’d never seen before. They were almost to her house and they still hadn’t spoken. He shook her shoulder, sending a tiny jolt through her as her eyes shot open.

She lurched forward in her seat but caught herself before she slammed her face into the windshield. A soft laugh came from Josh but it wasn’t menacing. She smiled a small smile before getting back into her seat. She recognised her house and motioned towards it. He moved the car and parked it just below her apartment building. She carefully hopped out, minding the seat belt before sending a wave at Josh over her shoulder and going inside.

\---

She was a stubborn one but he was really starting to like stubborn


	2. I'm in it for the Long Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Life is crazy, but I know I can work it out, cause' I got you to live it with me ♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would firstly like to mention this lovely human being: @Chloe_Brownie13
> 
> She asked me to do the second chapter and, of course, I wanted to please so here it is!  
> (this was written a while back but it fits into this story specifically)

The two lay tangled together in a heap on their bed, calm from the tiring day they had both experienced. Their day jobs had long hours that clashed once or twice during the day. Her job as an artist and a musician were exhausting but she did it because she loved it, while Josh’s job was to lead naive kids around the NYU campus.

The two had met when Maya was teen and Josh was thirteen at her best friend’s tenth birthday. Josh was her friend’s uncle, so it was slightly complicated. The two met again the Christmas that Maya turned thirteen. Their flirting was evident but he was naive. She went to a college party with him, only for him to reject her advances. Even after giving reasons as to why she liked him, he only offered to walk her home.

Their relationship later developed, as his female friends foresaw when she was eighteen and new to NYU and he was a twenty-one-year-old college student. Their friendship rekindled when they bumped into each other on campus (he literally bumped into her, sending her books flying out of her arms and onto the ground). They ate lunch together, surprised at the fact that no weird stares were sent in their direction. Their walks around campus became more frequent and feelings began to develop further.

Maya’s prior crush on Josh had ended when she started going out with Zay. The two bonded over their common friendship with Bucky McBoing-Boing and their interests. It ended mutually on prom night when Zay confessed his feelings to one of their classmates, Sarah. She didn’t mind. Josh and Maya were caught at Riley’s apartment at Maya’s twenty-first birthday party. Sure, some booze was involved but what college didn’t have it? He kissed her in the hallway, almost sending Riley into cardiac arrest.

A few days later he asked her if she wanted to go to an art museum with him, but his specification that they were “going as friends” confused her as they had kissed only days before, but she went anyway. They wandered around, the two of them admiring the paintings as they walked by, with Maya adding frequent commentary. His eyes watched in admiration as she rambled on and on about each painting or sculpture she came across. He was awed by her passion, feeling utmost respect for the girl as she spilt her emotions into her words. He dropped her off at her house that night and she kissed his cheek before closing her door behind her. Her back slid down the door as she squealed happily. Her mother wasn’t surprised when she came around the corner to find her daughter in a “ball of happiness” as her mother liked to say.

Their second date was one that Maya picked: they both agreed to go to a pub where she had often sung. He smiled as she hopped up on stage with a flourish before grabbing a guitar and strumming the first few chords to one of her own songs, Eyes Wide Open. As the melodic sound of her voice surrounded him, her eyes bore into him as she sung, sending subtle shivers up his spine. Once the date was over, she was just opening her front door when she spun around and grabbed him by his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss that he wasn’t prepared for. His returning kiss was strong but gentle as he wrapped his arms around her back. Her arms joined behind his neck as she pulled away and hid her face in his collarbone. That was the date she asked Joshua Matthews out. He said yes.

Their relationship was bumpy as they desperately tried to convince their family members that they could be mature enough to date. Cory and Shawn were more difficult to convince but, after some talking to by Riley and Lucas, they finally gave them their consent. They had eventually earned their own jobs but her exams were tiring and long as she tried to keep her frustration under control so she wouldn’t lash out at him. Later the two decided to move into their own apartment after her finals of her second semester ended.

So here they were, tangled together, a jumble of limbs, crisscrossing under the sheets. Her baggy baseball hoodie kept her warm in the cold winter, along with her oversized pyjama trousers that were identical to his. With her arm crossed over his torso, mumbling affectionate words were exchanged in the dead of night.

“Josh?” she said sleepily.  
“What?” he said, smiling down at her sleepy form.  
“I love you,” she whispered into his chest  
“I love you too, Maya.” his kiss to her forehead silenced her as the two exhausted adults drifted off.


End file.
